New Beginnings
by WritingIsMyDrugOfChoice
Summary: Epic Novel was excited to be going to Canterlot High. The best high school around, until she runs into a bully. It seems as like her high school days will be torture. When a prank is the last straw she finds herself in front of the wondecolt statue. What happens next changes her life forever.


**AUTHOR NOTE!**

Epic Novel was excited to be going to Canterlot High. The best high school around, until she runs into a bully. It seems as like her high school days will be torture. When a prank is the last straw she finds herself in front of the wondecolt statue. What happens next changes her life forever.

It was a part of my life I was looking forward to. High school. I was looking forward to new friends and fun experiences. What also made my excitement build was I was going to Canterlot High. The best five star high school around. I WAS GONNA BE A WONDERCOLT! I was studying my look for my first day of high school in the mirror. The green outfit I choose complimented my light blue skin and brought out my purple and pink hair. All while matching my green eyes. As my mom drove me to school I had butterflies. It was bigger than I thought and so many kids my age were around. I took a deep breath. "Are you going to be ok?" my mom asked as I gripped the handle of the passenger side door.

"I'll be fine" I said and exited the car. I walked in and first thing I saw was a display case of trophies and pictures. As I walked more I saw lockers lining the walls. I looked for the door that said principal Celestia's office on it and knocked. "Come in" I heard someone call.

I walked in and saw a woman a bit taller then me, with blue, pink, and green long hair. It was almost like it could flow. "Can I help you?" she asked giving me a big smile.

"Um" I stammered, "yes, I'm new here and need my schedule" I told her as I sat down.

"Ok" she typed something up on the computer, "name?" she asked looking over to me from behind the computer.

"Epic Novel" I answered and she typed my name into the computer and pounded the enter key.

"Ah I found it" she announced, "I'll print out a copy for and you can hurry to your first class". I shook my head as she pushed another key and the printer hummed to life. She handed me my schedule and I headed off to my first class. Which according to the piece of paper in my hand was history. I placed the schedule in my bag and walked on looking for room one o' two. The tardy bell rang and I started to run as I searched for the room. I turned a corner and slammed into something and fell back. "Look where you're going loser" someone insulted me as I heard them giggle. I looked up and seen a girl dressed in purple. Her long black hair, flowed bringing out her light pink skin and bright blue eyes. She had a shape of a little sketch book on her skirt.

"I'm sorry" I said as I got up, "I didn't see you".

"Well maybe you should open your eyes newbie" she barked as she shoved me against the locker and walked off. The rest of the day was uneventful. My classes were boring for the most part. Then came lunch. I ate alone. That's when it really sank in that I knew no one at all. I watched all the other kids around me. They were all in groups chatting and laughing. I had no friends at all. I heard giggles coming from beside me.

"Well looks like someone is a reject". It was the same girl from earlier. This time there were two other girls with her. One had light red skin and long white hair. Her yellow eyes seemed to twinkle. On her shirt was a little picture of a camera. The other had darker blue skin then me and long blue and black hair. He gray eyes were fixed on me. On her shirt was a picture of a quail, "Truly pathetic" she said as she crossed her arms and they walked off.

I rolled my eyes. What was her deal? school was pretty much like that everyday. Especially the bullying. I had learned the girl who kept calling me names and pushing me was known as Scribble. She was a gifted artist from what I've heard. I was sitting in the corner of the lunch room by myself as always when they announced over the intercom that the annual friendship ball was this weekend. I sighed at the announcement. I wanted to go, but why if I had no friends. The final bell rang to go home and I walked to my locker and put my books away. As I closed my locker I was startled by Scribble standing right in front of me.

"Hi" she greeted with a smile, "I know we haven't gotten a long lately, and it's mostly my fault so I wanted to say sorry". I was shocked. For six weeks this girl had pretty much tortured me and now she was asking for friendship? She looked at me weird. Maybe sensing my hesitation.

"I don't blame you for not being sure, after everything I've done" Scribble smiled.

"It's just, after like a month of torturing me, why now decide to stop?" I asked.

"Well, with the annual friendship ball coming up, I figured we could start off with a clean slate" she explained, "what do ya say?".

I thought it over in my head. It would be nice to finally have a friend, and Scribble was one of the most popular girls in school. I figured why not? "Ok, we can give it a try", I said.

"Good" she smiled and put her arm around my shoulder, "why don't we start with you joining me and my friends for lunch tomorrow and then we can shop for dresses" she asked.

"Sounds like a plan" I said as we both walked outside to wait for rides home. The next day Scribble introduced me to her friends Crystal Script, who was a writer and an important member of the drama club, and Mystery, who was pretty much the gossip queen of the school. After school ended we headed to the best dress shop in town. There were beautiful dresses everywhere. We looked for a while and decided to get the same dress but, in different colors. I got mine in white with matching shoes and bracelet.

"You look fabulous darling" the owner of the shop said. She was very pretty. Long purple hair that ended in big curls, blue eyes, and her clothes were very fashionable.

"Thank you" I said as she exited the changing room. Saturday night came and I had butterflies in my stomach. I had friends finally and my social life seemed to be starting off in the right direction. Scribble and the girls arrived at my house just as I finished getting ready.

"Wow, the dress does you justice in a big way Epic" Crystal complimented.

"Thank you" I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs, "you three look pretty too". Scribble was dressed in dark purple, Crystal was in silk red, and Mystery in baby blue. My mom refused to let us leave until she got to take pictures. Scribble had rented a limo to ride to the dance in. We arrived at the dance and the music was blaring and everyone was either dancing or playing around. "Never been to dance before" I admitted.

"Then I'm glad to be able to bring you to the best dance Canterlot High has" Scribble smiled. We danced and laughed and even watched as Mystery snapped embarrassing pictures of some of the students. We were talking about cute boys when someone tapped on the microphone.

"Attention please" Principal Celestia ordered, "it's time for the friendship welcome ceremony". Most of the students clapped and cheered as others chanted a phrase. It was something about friendship being magic, "For our newest students this ceremony is for you", Principal Celestia unfolded a piece of paper, "since the school year started we've gotten a total of one hundred new students who have become wondercolts. I will call each name and you will come up and take one of these welcome patches" she pointed to a board that had several different shaped patches on it, "I'll began". She called off names and one by one each student would hug her and pick a patch. Some placed them on their shirts, skirts, and some even their shoes. I watched as one girl put a teddy bear shaped patch on her skirt when Crystal's phone chimed a techno beat.

"I'll go out into the hall" she hit the answer button and walked away as we kept watching the ceremony.

"Epic Novel" Principal Celestia called. The girls smiled at me as I walked up to the stage. I hugged her and looked at the collection of patches. One caught my eye right away. It was an open book, with blank pages. It fit me perfectly. I've wanted to be a writer since I was little. I picked the patch off the board and placed it on my dress. All the students cheered and then gasped. I wasn't sure why until I felt something splash onto my head and run down all over my body. I looked down at my dress. The beautiful white fabric was now stained black. My skin and hair were soaked in black. The smell of ink hit my nose. That's when I saw them. Scribble and Mystery looking up laughing. I looked up too and saw Crystal looking down at me laughing. Then the other students started to laugh as well. "Such a vulnerable loser" Scribble teased, "like we'd ever be real friends". Realizing I'd been tricked this whole time, my eyes teared up as I ran out of the lunch room the dance was being held in. I ran out of the school and kept running until a came to rest in front a statue. It was a statue of a wondercolt. I had heard rumors about the statue even before I came to Canterlot High. Apparently it sent some girl here from another universe or something like that and she helped save the school from a monster. I didn't really believe it. Stuff like that just didn't happen. I rested my back against the statue and cried. I thought I finally had what I wanted, but it was fake. I wished there was another world to escape to. I was never going back into Canterlot High after this night. Scribble would torture me harsher for sure. Then again there's nothing more harsh than offering fake friendship. Not to me anyway. Eventually I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
